


Hanzo! I Choose You!

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon References, maybe ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: McCree finds out that Hanzo likes Pokémon and tries to use that information to win him over.The only problems is that McCree knows absolutely nothing about Pokémon.





	Hanzo! I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch fic! Hurray!
> 
> Okay, so here's the thing: I've never played Overwatch in my entire life. I know how the game works. I love all the characters. I read lots of fics, and I know a good amount of the lore and all that.  
> But basically, this is a warning that this may read as if I have no clue what I'm doing  
> I mean, I kinda never know what I'm doing, but you know what I mean.
> 
> Anyway, I love my son and his cowboyfriend and I wanted to write something silly about the two of them.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes. :]

Jesse McCree was, for lack of a better term, fucked.

He didn’t mean to fall in love with his partner, but it was hard not to, given that his partner was Hanzo Shimada. The archer may have seemed gruff at first, but McCree knew firsthand that Hanzo was one of the nicest people that he knew, always there for him during his sleepless nights. He was great at what he did, saving McCree from countless close calls while they were out together. He was brilliant and quick, able to keep up with all of Jesse’s bantering and teasing. And to top it off, there was no way McCree could ever deny the fact that Hanzo was really fucking attractive as well. So with all of that and more going for Hanzo, it wasn’t hard to see how, at some point, McCree realized that he didn’t want to just be Hanzo’s partner, but Hanzo’s _partner_ partner.

The problem now was with how McCree was going to deal with all of this.

Now, McCree has had his fair share of relationships before, some good, some bad, some short, some shorter. But none of them had prepared him for this. Asking Hanzo out wasn’t exactly something that Jesse could just _do_ since it could lead to a lot of different reactions.

If Hanzo said yes, great. Then, they go out and live happily ever after. Cool.

If Hanzo said no, not great. It could lead to them not being friends, which could lead to a lot of awkward and uncomfortable moments, which could lead to slip ups on missions, which could lead to injuries, which could lead to death, and McCree was not a fan of death.

So seeing as how death was not exactly high on McCree’s list of things that he wanted, his decision as to how to handle his current situation was clear: McCree was going to do nothing about it and just stare longingly at Hanzo, until he made the first move or until one of them died.

And that’s exactly what he was doing now.

It was early morning and McCree was currently sipping on some much needed coffee in the kitchen, when Hanzo entered, still dressed in his sleepwear and his hair down. McCree had to do everything in his power not to let out an ungodly noise when he saw how Hanzo’s sweatpants sat low on his hips and his shirt rose up, giving him a peek of what was underneath.

“Mornin’,” McCree greeted, hiding his face behind his mug. “Ya hungry? I was just about to make breakfast, if you wanted any.”

“Good morning,” Hanzo yawned in return. He made his way over to one of the cabinets, pulling out the things he needed for his morning cup of tea. “And no, I am fine. Thank you for the offer though."

McCree hummed in response and the two of them fell silent. Hanzo went about making his usual cup of tea. The actions were like muscle memory for him and he moved about without much thought. Still in a half-awake daze, Hanzo didn’t notice how McCree continued to stare at him, sighing on occasion, longing in his eyes.

“Oooo. Tea!”

McCree quickly turned away, averting his eyes from Hanzo’s ass and onto his coffee, as Genji came bounding into the kitchen. He gave a wave to McCree before heading towards his brother, peering over his shoulder. “Make me some too!”

“Make your own.”

McCree couldn’t help but snort as he watched Hanzo simply walk out of the kitchen, leaving Genji staring after him, no doubt looking as if Hanzo had told him Santa didn’t actually exist. Since Genji and Hanzo weren’t facing him, McCree took the chance to stare at Hanzo’s retreating form one last time, his hips swaying as he left the room. He sighed softly, hoping that Genji wouldn’t notice.

But he did.

McCree might have thought he was being sneaky about his crush on Hanzo, but Genji and pretty much everyone else was well aware of how McCree felt about his brother. With how McCree was constantly staring at Hanzo when he thought no one was looking and how he went out of his way to be as close as possible to him and how his usage of cute nicknames increased drastically around him and how he was always the first one to greet Hanzo when he came back on a mission, you literally had to be blind and deaf to not know that McCree was in love with Hanzo.

Or in this case, you literally had to be Hanzo, who happened to be completely blind and deaf to anything romantic involving himself.

Being Hanzo’s brother and McCree’s friend, Genji felt more responsibility when it came to their relationship. He had tried to subtly nudge them in the right direction, but at this point, Genji was getting sick of both of them and decided that he needed to be a bit more forceful with his nudges.

Once Hanzo was gone, Genji quickly went over to where McCree was leaned up against the counter and joined him there. He stared intently at McCree, doing his best not to laugh as McCree shifted uncomfortably.

“So…”

“So…”

“When are you going to ask my brother out?”

McCree sputtered and choked on his coffee, making Genji clutch his stomach as he burst into laughter. Setting his coffee down to keep it from spilling, McCree crossed his arms and gave Genji a stern look that did nothing to deter him.

“Ha ha,” McCree sneered. “Very funny, Genji.” He shook his head. “And the answer is never. I’m never going to ask him out.”

“Why not?” Genji asked. “You like him and I’m pretty sure he likes you too, so just do it!”

McCree made a noncommittal noise and picked up his coffee, clearly avoiding the question. Genji sighed, hands on his hips as he tried to stare McCree down. McCree finally sighed and shook his head.

“Look,” said McCree. “I like your brother and he’s one of my closest friends, but I can’t risk fuckin’ it all up like that. You even said it yourself. You’re only pretty sure that he likes me, meanin’ you ain’t 100% sure.”

“But-”

McCree cut off Genji with a stern look. Genji huffed and said nothing more on the matter, moving to make himself some tea. The two of them silently went about doing their own things, while Genji continued pondering how he would go about getting his brother and best friend together. Genji thought about all the things he knew about Hanzo, to try and find a way for McCree to instantly woo him, when it suddenly came to him.

“He likes Pokémon.”

“Huh?”

McCree looked up from his coffee, wondering if Genji’s words had been for him or if he had just been thinking aloud. To his surprise, Genji turned to him with a wide grin on his face.

“I said, he likes Pokémon!” Genji repeated.

“Umm…I don’t know what that means.”

Genji sighed. “It’s a video game where you capture little monsters and make them battle each other. I know it sounds bad when I say it like that, but it’s great. Trust me.”

“Okay?”

“Anyway, Hanzo is really into it, so if you want to know if he likes your or not, tell him you like Pokémon!”

McCree looked at Genji’s excited expression. He wanted to be just as excited, but eventually sighed, shaking his head. “Genji, I don’t even know what a Pokéman is.”

Genji groaned. “It’s Poké _mon_ , McCree. Poké _mon_.” He made sure to emphasize the last syllable and McCree held up his hands in mock surrender. “And don’t worry. He’s not going to test you or anything. This is just to get something started, so just...tell him that your favorite starter is…”

Genji thought for a moment trying to find the right pokémon for McCree. He knew it would be best to give one that Hanzo liked, but his need to be a younger sibling kicked in.

“Squirtingle,” Genij nodded. “Tell him it’s Squirtingle.”

“Squirtingle?” repeated McCree. “What in the hell is that? And why?”

“Because it’s Hanzo’s favorite starter. Duh!”

“But what’s a-”

“Just trust me and tell him,” reassured Genji. “I promise you that you’ll have a date by the end of the week.”

McCree wanted to argue, but he knew there was no point. Genji could be just as stubborn as Hanzo sometimes and it was too early for him to have to deal with that right now. Besides, Genji was only trying to offer him some help and there was a good chance that this could all really lead to something more between him and Hanzo. So with a sigh, McCree nodded, making Genji’s smile grow even bigger.

“Squirtingle, right?”

* * *

 

After his conversation with Genji, McCree spent a good portion of his morning trying to figure out how exactly to go about talking to Hanzo. This wasn’t like their usual conversations after all. Their whole relationship hung in the balance here and there was a lot to account for. McCree soon figured it out though, after locking himself in his room and make a mess of it as he paced and panicked, and all that was left was to find Hanzo.

To his luck, a few hours later, McCree found Hanzo practicing in the shooting range. Well, he was usually always there, so it wasn’t really luck per se, but rather an educated assumption on McCree’s part. But he was going to tell himself that he figured it out on his own anyway because he needed the confidence boost right now. He sighed in relief at the fact that the only people there were the two of them. McCree wasn’t certain what he would’ve done if there were others around. Probably run away, but he’d rather not think about that now.

McCree walked in, right as Hanzo released an arrow, letting it hit the bullseye perfectly. He suddenly felt the need to go and drown himself with holy water, due to all of the impure thoughts he had as he watched Hanzo, and he quickly berated himself for it. It’s not like it was the first time he’d seen Hanzo practicing, but it was the first time seeing him after deciding to confess and that was doing all sorts of things to McCree. This also meant that McCree’s mind was now devoid of any thoughts and ideas he may have had earlier, and the only thing he was capable of doing now was keeping his body functioning.

It wouldn’t be until afterwards that McCree realized how easily he could have fucked it all up, but luckily, Hanzo noticed McCree’s presence immediately and spoke before the gunslinger could pass out or run away or word vomit something truly embarrassing.

“McCree,” said Hanzo, not looking away as he notched another arrow, “have you come to practice too?”

He let the arrow fly and McCree felt his soul ascend to a higher plane as it hit the center once again. Whatever higher being is out there needs to come and take him away already.

“Uh, um, I, uh, I was,” McCree stuttered, “I was, um, just passin’ by. Yeah. Just passin’ by.”

Hanzo looked over his shoulder, studying McCree intently. It was clear that he had noticed something was wrong with McCree, but he said nothing on the matter as McCree did his best not to fidget beneath his intense gaze.

“I see.”

Hanzo started to head towards McCree and his heart immediately felt like it was about to pop as he watched the archer sashay towards him. He felt both aroused and terrified as he waited for Hanzo to approach him, but he soon realized that Hanzo wasn’t headed towards him and was actually walking towards his pile of things that McCree happened to be currently standing next. He let out a silent sigh of relief at this fact, but he now remembered that he was here for a reason and that reason was not to just ogle at Hanzo’s perfect body.

“I, uh, I, um, so Genji!” McCree blurted.

Hanzo looked up at him curiously, an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“He, uh.” McCree looked away, a clear blush on his cheeks. “He told me, that, um, you like, uh, Poké _mon_?” McCree made sure to emphasize the last syllable, like Genji had showed him earlier.

Hanzo pulled back slightly in shock, giving McCree an amused look. “I do,” he nodded. “I do like Pokémon.”

“Well, ain’t that just a coincidence, partner!” McCree said a bit too loudly. “Because I happen to like Pokémon too!”

“You do?” Hanzo stood up straight up, a curious look on his face. Had McCree looked closer he would’ve seen the corner of Hanzo’s mouth lift slightly, but instead, he was far too focused on Hanzo’s intense stare, studying him. “I was not aware of that. Had I known sooner, we could have talked more.”

“Yeah! Big fan of Pokémon and all that!” exclaimed McCree. “Love those lil...Pokémon things…”

Hanzo nodded at this and turned back to his things, continuing to pack them up. McCree was thankful for the brief pause in their conversation, giving him a chance to calm himself down and recall all that Genji had told him earlier.

“My, uh, my favorite, um, starter is, uh…Squirt...ing?”

“Squirting? You like Squirting?”

Immediately, McCree realized that he had royally fucked up and that Squirting was most definitely not the name of a Pokémon. He wanted nothing more than to be Tracer in that moment, so he could blink his way out of this situation since blinking seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing right now.

Sadly, that wasn’t the case for McCree, so there he stood, completely frozen, as Hanzo stared at him with an unreadable expression. His only hope now was for Hanzo to not completely hate him and think he was a complete idiot, which would at least allow them to be friends.

However, to his surprise, Hanzo suddenly snorted, which then turned into the familiar and warm sound of his light laughter. McCree wasn’t certain if his heart was now beating faster because of the laughter or because of the fact that he had overcome his slip-up, but he didn’t care at the moment because what mattered was that whatever he said hadn’t been a complete disaster.

“That’s funny,” said Hanzo as he continued to laugh. “I did not expect you to like water types, but Squirtle happens to be my favorite starter as well.”

“Yeah. Totally,” McCree nodded rapidly. “Definitely meant to say Squirting. Was a joke. Definitely a joke. Yup. Really meant Squirtle. Absolutely. He’s the best. Super cool. Love that lil fella. Squirtle.”

McCree tried his best to stay calm and pretend like him saying Squirting was 100% intentional, while Hanzo continued to laugh. His laughter soon died down and he gave McCree a smile that made him swear that the world stopped, just so it could revolve around him instead.

“I have to get going,” said Hanzo, “but I am free later this week, if you would like to continue our conversation.”

“What? Really?” exclaimed McCree with wide eyes. “I mean, yes! Yes! Absolutely! We should go out! On a date! I mean, if you want it to be date! Would love to go out with you! And talk about Pokémon, I mean! Yes! Please! I’m free!”

Hanzo chuckled again, picking up his bag. “I will see you later then, McCree. We’ll talk about our date later.”

A dopey smile adorned McCree’s face as he watched Hanzo walk away. He was still trying to figure out if all of this was some sort of fever dream he was having or if maybe he was now currently in a coma, but at the same time, none of that mattered because Jesse McCree has now got a date with Hanzo Shimada.

“Holy shit. It fucking worked.”

* * *

 

“Genji! Genji! Genji!”

“Wha-OOF!”

Getting tackled by someone as big as Jesse McCree wasn’t exactly something that Genji wanted to go through, but it wasn’t the worst thing that he’d been through, so he wasn’t going to complain out loud about the unexpected surprise. Especially when said cowboy was currently hugging him and spinning him around in circles, as he thanked him furiously.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank! You!” McCree cried joyously. He finally set Genji back down on the ground, but pulled him in for another tight hug.

“For?”

“For the advice,” said McCree, a wide grin on his face. Genji gasped recalling their conversation from that morning. “It worked. It totally worked!” continued McCree. “Oh my lord. We’ve got a date this weekend and I cannot thank you enough, my friend!”

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you two!” exclaimed Genji, clapping his hands together. “Maybe my brother can finally get that stick out of his ass.”

McCree laughed loudly at this and Genji joined in as well, joking and shoving at each other playfully.

“Yup! And it’s all thanks to you,” McCree said, poking Genji’s chest. He gave him a grateful smile, but it soon transformed into one of anxiousness as he reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “But I’ve got one more problem that I need you to help me out with,” continued McCree. “I don’t know anything about Pokémon.”

Genji tilted his head to the side. “And that’s a problem because?”

“Hanzo wants to talk about Pokémon.”

“Oh...oh no,” said Genji, shaking his head. “Oh no.”

“Yeah…” McCree sighed. He looked down at his feet for a moment, before turning back to Genji with the same wide smile from before, hands tightly gripping both shoulders. “So I need you to teach me everything about Pokémon!”

“Everything?” squeaked Genji.

“Every! Damn! Thing!”

* * *

 

Genji and McCree later found themselves in McCree’s room. Both were currently sitting on the floor comfortably, with Genji holding a tablet. McCree sat next to him, looking at the screen curiously.

“Okay, so Pokémon!” began Genji, clapping his hands. “I mentioned this earlier, but Pokémon is a video game where you capture little monsters and you make them battle each other.”

McCree nodded, telling Genji to continue.

“Pokémon comes from a contraction of Pocket Monsters. Along with being a video game, Pokémon also refers to the actual little monsters themselves, an anime, a manga, some movies, a trading card game, and a bunch of other things too. Basically, it’s a huge franchise that’s a big part of pop culture in Japan.”

“Got it. Got it. Big deal.”

Genji smiled and looked down at the tablet, tapping away at things.

“Now, I can’t exactly teach you everything about Pokémon. Trust me. It’s just too much for one person to handle right now,” said Genji. “Luckily for you, Hanzo likes Gen 1 the most, so we’ll just focus on that. He likes the other Gens too, but we have to start somewhere and this is the best place. We’ll work our way to other generations later.”

Genji moved the tablet so that it was between him and McCree. On the screen was an elaborate chart of some kind and McCree tilted his head as he did his best to understand it.

“We’ll start with pokémon types. Every pokémon has either one or two types, and their types determine their properties, and moves and attacks they can use.”

“So it’s like...a genre?”

“Exactly!”

Genji pointed to the colorful boxes on the chart.

“Each type is particularly strong or particularly weak against certain types. It’s like rock, paper, scissors. One beats the other, which beats the other, which beats the other, and so on. Lucky for you, Gen 1 only has 15 types. It sounds like a lot, but once you get it, it’s really simple, so let’s get started!”

“Sounds good to me,” nodded McCree.

“Great!” said Genji. He pointed to the first box in the first row. “First, there’s normal type. They’re not really strong against anything, but they’re weak to ghost types. Think of how normal people get scared of ghosts.”

“Okay.”

“Then, there are fighting types. They’re strong against normal, rock, and ice types.”

“Uh huh.”

“Flying types are strong against fighting types. You ever try punching a bird? Not easy. That’s how I remember it. Flying types are also strong against bug types and grass types because birds eat bugs and plants and stuff.”

“Got it.”

“Poison types are strong against bug and grass types too. So it’s like flying, but they’re not weak against fighting.”

“Um…”

“Ground types are strong against poison, rock, fire, and electric. I think those are self-explanatory, so yeah.”

“Wait a-”

“Rock is strong against flying because you can kill two birds with one stone. They’re also strong against bug, fire, and ice types. Ghost types are easy. The only thing that can defeat a ghost is a ghost. Fire types are easy too. They’re strong against bug, grass, and ice types. Now, be careful because water types are strong against ground, rock, and fire, but grass types are strong against ground, rock, and water. Very similar, so watch for that. Electric types are strong against flying and water. Psychic types fighting and poison. Ice types are strong against flying, ground, grass, and dragon. And finally, dragon types are only strong against dragons. Any questions?”

Genji looked up at McCree. The cowboy was currently staring at the chart intensely, slowly processing all of the information that Genji had just dumped on him.

Contrary to popular belief, Jesse McCree was not an idiot and he knew that. In fact, he was pretty damn intelligent. Over the years, he had gathered a variety of practical skills and street smarts that came in handy more often than not. He may not have some fancy sheet of paper saying that he had gone to school and all that, but over the years, he had taught himself everything from calculus to Victorian poetry out of curiosity and he knew a decent amount of things from various other random subjects as well. He kept up to date on not only the news, but on pop culture as well. No, McCree was definitely not an idiot, despite what people thought.

But with that being said though, Jesse McCree most certainly felt like an idiot right now.

“Genji, buddy,” said McCree, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I need ya to go back and explain everythin’ to me a lot slower ‘cause I got none of that.”

“But-”

“I didn’t grow up with Pokémon like how you and Hanzo did, Genji. I know nothing about it, so you’re gonna have to go real slow when you explain these things to me.”

Genji paused, thinking about this, before nodding and starting his lesson over.

Looks like this’ll all take longer than expected, but it’ll all be worth it when Hanzo finally rides McCree’s cowboy dick off into the sunset.

* * *

 

After about a half hour, McCree managed to get the whole type chart down with the help of some creative mnemonic devices that he and Genji came up with. They were now moving on to the actual Pokémon themselves and although he was feeling good about learning the chart, he knew that was only the tip of the iceberg. There was a lot more to learn and remember, and that was a daunting thought for McCree.

Genji and McCree both knew that today was going to be a long day for both of them, but they hadn’t realized how long it would actually take. This was certainly a whole new world for McCree, and it was going to take a lot of time and effort on his part, but it’ll be worth it. It’ll all be worth it. This was for him, for Hanzo, for their future.

But what followed certainly ended up being more than either of them had anticipated.

\- 

“And that’s evolution, in a nutshell. Any questions?”

McCree’s forehead was thoroughly wrinkled as stared at the screen, slowly processing the information. Genji watched him carefully, already thinking about how else he could simplify it again, just in case, when McCree nodded firmly.

“Soo...evolution,” McCree mused, “is like pokémon puberty?”

Genji snorted before nodding as well. “Yeah. I guess it is.”

“Huh,” McCree hummed. “Wish I’d evolve already.”

“I think we’d all like to evolve someday.”

-

“Wait. You mean there are more pokémon than the ones I’m learnin’ today?”

Genji nodded. “They’re like animals, so depending on which region, there are different pokémon for each. That’s why there are generations. Each one means more new pokémon are being added and it can get hard to keep track of all of them.”

“Jesus,” McCree muttered. “How do you and Hanzo manage to keep track of all of ‘em then?”

“I don’t know,” sighed Genji. “I don’t know.”

-

“So I gotta learn all these names in Japanese too?!”

“Don’t worry,” reassured Genji. “Hanzo knows both the English and Japanese names, so just the English ones will be fine.”

“Oh thank goodness,” sighed McCree. He frowned as he stared at the words on the screen. “Bulbasaur is a helluva lot easier for me to remember than Fushigidane. These lil critters sure have got some strange names.”

“You have no idea how correct you are.”

-

“So that’s what a Squirtle is!”

Genji laughed, nodding. “Yeah. He’s pretty cool, but I like Bulbasaur the best. Gave me an advantage over Hanzo and his Squirtle. Plus, he’s green!”

McCree watched as Genji fell silent, slowly reminiscing on old memories of him and his brother. A soft smile adored his face as he stared at the pokémon on the tablet.

“You ever beat him?” McCree asked.

Genji immediately pouted, turning away. “Let’s just move onto the next pokémon,” he grumbled.

-

“What’s this guy here? It looks like a giant bee with drills.”

“Beedrill.”

McCree looked up from the screen, expecting to see Genji with a shit-eating grin on his face, but to his surprise, he seemed to be dead serious.

“You’re kiddin’ me, right?”

Genji shook his head. “That’s Beedrill.”

McCree crossed his arms and gave Genji a look that he was all too familiar. Instinctively, he held his hands up, showing his innocence.

“I didn’t name them, okay?”

McCree only sighed, gesturing for him to continue with their lesson.

-

“And that’s Alakazam.”

Genji looked up to see McCree staring intently at the tablet, forehead furrowed. He watched as McCree closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh before speaking.

“Genji.”

“Yes?”

“Did they really these guys Abracadabra Alakazam?”

“It’s real! I promise!”

-

“Farfetch’d?”

“I know. It sounds fake, but-”

“You really expect me to believe that this,” McCree made a show of aggressively tapping the screen, “duck is called Farfetch’d?”

“McCree-”

“This whole thing is startin’ to sound far fetched, Genji!” exclaimed McCree, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I know!” Genji yelled back. “But that’s really his name! Really! I mean it!”

McCree sighed. “It better be.”

-

“What’s this seal thing called?”

“Seel.”

“...”

“But it’s spelled with two e’s! It’s different!”

-

“This is Cloyster.”

“Umm...it kinda looks like a-”

“I know.”

-

“This is Staryu.”

“And what’s next? Star-me?”

McCree snorted at his own joke and nudge Genji with his elbow. To his surprise, Genji didn’t laugh along and just smiled.

“Actually, yes.”

“You’re shitin’ me.”

Genji swiped his finger across the screen, which now showed a 10-point star instead of the 5-point one from before.

“Ta da! Starmie!”

-

“Mr. Mime?”

“Yes.”

“This thing here is called Mr. Mime?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, McCree.”

“Genji, it looks like a damn court jester. Why’s it called Mr. Mime when it don’t even look like one?!”

“I don’t know, McCree! I don’t know!”

-

“That’s everything?”

“That’s everything,” nodded Genji. “For now. We’ll get to the others as your relationship progresses.”

McCree nodded and sighed, shoulders slumping at the same time Genji’s did. The two of them had started studying a little after lunch and it was now well past dinnertime. The progress they had made was great, but their exhaustion was clear.

Genji left after that, but he left the tablet with McCree, allowing him to continue studying and reviewing until the date. For the next couple of nights, McCree’s dreams were filled with dancing Jigglypuffs and a song about being the very best, like no one ever was.

* * *

 

The day of McCree’s date with Hanzo soon came and his only hope was that he didn’t vomit.

He had been cramming and studying for days over everything that Genji taught him and more, and by this point, McCree felt like he was Pokémon Master. He knew all that he needed to know to thoroughly impress Hanzo, but now, it was just a matter of showing him that he actually knew it.

Luckily, Hanzo and him had decided on a low-key date in Hanzo’s room. McCree had worried about them potentially being in the rec room, when Hanzo suggested they watch a few episodes of Pokémon together, but was relieved to hear that Hanzo prefered somewhere more private.

“There’s no doubt in my mind that my brother would disturb us,” Hanzo had said. “He would never miss an opportunity to bother me like this.”

McCree had laughed and agreed. He was thankful for the fact that no one would be disturbing them, but the thought of being alone with Hanzo in his room was making him more nervous than a nun doing squats in a cucumber patch.

He showed up that day sweating like a whore in church, and it only got worse when he saw Hanzo dressed casually and his hair half tied up. He flashed McCree that stunning smile of his and the cowboy nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

Hanzo invited him in and McCree quickly sat down on the small couch, facing the television screen. This wasn’t his first time in Hanzo’s room before. They were friends, after all, but this was his first time in Hanzo’s room for a date. He remained stiff and upright as Hanzo settled on the couch next to him, shoulders brushing slightly.

“I was not certain of which season to start with, but we can start with some episodes from the first season and then move onto any other that you like.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two of them started watching the first few episodes, with Hanzo commenting on things here and there, and McCree doing his best to join in as well.

After his lessons with Genji, McCree found himself more invested than he thought he would be in Pokémon and was thoroughly enjoying, not only the show, but Hanzo’s enthusiasm as well. Genji wasn’t kidding when he said that Hanzo was a fan and it was endearing seeing him get excited over the Squirtle Squad and try not to get emotional over Charmander. (To be honest, McCree had a hard time staying composed during that episode as well.)

McCree was much more relaxed now, sitting with his arm resting over the back of the couch, behind Hanzo. They were pressed next to each other on the couch, knees touching, and McCree couldn’t have been happier. But things started to get bumpy when they were halfway through an episode about Clefairy.

“What are your thoughts on Mr. Mime being a fairy type?”

McCree glanced over at Hanzo, trying to figure out if maybe he had misheard or if Hanzo had misspoke. Hanzo was staring at him inquisitively, awaiting his answer, and McCree suddenly felt like he was back in grade school as he racked his brain for any mention of fairy types.

“What?”

“A fairy type,” repeated Hanzo. “I was just thinking about it because of Clefairy. It made sense for Clefairy to go from being a normal type to a fairy type. But Mr. Mime is one that I am curious about. So what are your thoughts?”

“Uhh…”

Hanzo stared at McCree curiously as the cowboy stared at him in panic, internally screaming. He was clearly trying to find the right words to say, using all of his knowledge of Pokémon, but due to the unexpected question, McCree was now reminded of how empty his brain had been when he first asked Hanzo out.

He debated making something up or trying to bullshit an answer together, but he knew with how much Hanzo loved Pokémon, he’d see right through it. McCree knew that it probably wouldn’t end well for them if Hanzo found out that McCree had been lying to him this whole time, but he knew it wouldn’t be good to keep the truth from him either. With a sigh, McCree knew what he had to do.

“Hanzo, I got somethin’ to tell you.”

Hanzo’s brow furrowed slightly in concern, but nodded, telling McCree to continue.

“I don’t...like Pokémon,” McCree confessed. “I mean, I do now, but, uh, before this week, I actually had no idea what Pokémon was. Genji told me you liked it, so he taught me everythin’ about it, so I could impress you and ask you out.”

McCree looked down at his hands, unable to look at Hanzo, knowing that he was disappointed. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Hanzo to tell him to leave and never talk to him again, but instead, the sound of light laughter filled his ears.

“I know.”

McCree nearly got whiplash with how quickly he turned to look at Hanzo to make sure he was serious. He stared wide-eyed as Hanzo smiled at him, trying not to laugh at his shocked expression.

“You knew?”

Hanzo snorted. “Of course I knew,” he answered. “Did you really think I would believe that you had said Squirting as a joke?”

With the situation less tense, McCree let himself laugh at this, recalling how ridiculous he had been earlier. Of course someone like Hanzo would’ve known from the very beginning.

“Can’t blame a man for being a bit hopeful.”

Hanzo snorted at this too and both of them laughed at the memory. Their laughter soon died down and McCree looked to Hanzo with apologetic look.

“I’m sorry for lyin’ to you,” he said. “I just didn’t exactly know how to ask you out and all that.”

“McCree, there is no need to apologize. I am not angry or disappointed,” said Hanzo. “In fact, I think it is sweet that you would go through all this trouble for me.”

Hanzo placed his hand on McCree’s cheek, tilting his head up to look at him. The warmth of his hand and the soft smile on his face made McCree blush bright red and practically melted his heart.

“But for the record, it was unnecessary for you to do so,” Hanzo continued. “If it is not clear, I like you too, Jesse McCree, and I would’ve gone out with you, regardless of whether or not you knew what a Dragonite is.”

McCree somehow managed to turn even redder, making Hanzo laugh. Not knowing what to do, McCree pulled Hanzo into a tight embrace, burrowing his face into his neck. Hanzo’s laughter rumbled in his chest, making him feel even warmer.

“Aw shucks, darlin’. I don’t deserve someone as sweet as you.”

He pulled away slightly and the two of them looked at each other with adoration. The look was like a long kiss, filled with all the things they adored about the other.

“And by the way,” continued McCree, “I _do_ know what a Dragonite is, thank you very much. He’s that doofy orange dragon thing that Dragonair evolves into. He’s a dragon _and_ a flying type.”

McCree’s smug grin made Hanzo laugh, a happy grin on his face.

“Glad to see that your studying paid off. I’ll be sure to thank Genji for his part in this as well.”

The two of them continued to stare at each other, unable to believe how lucky and silly they both were. McCree was in the middle of admiring Hanzo’s eyes, when he suddenly realized something.

“Wait a minute,” mumbled McCree. “So if you knew all along, does that mean you set this whole Pokémon watching date up, so you could introduce me to Pokémon?”

Hanzo said nothing in response, but the smirk on his face was more than enough. McCree shook his head, chuckling lightly.

“Unbelievable.”

McCree smiled at Hanzo before the two of them turned their attention back to the show, having to go back and see what parts they had missed during their confession. This time, they were closer, with McCree’s arm wrapped around Hanzo’s shoulders, while Hanzo rested his head on McCree’s, both of them with matching smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

“So Mr. Mime is a fairy type?”

“Yes, he is both a psychic type and a fairy type now.”

Hanzo looked up and laughed upon seeing McCree wrinkling his nose as he tried to process the information.

“What even is this pokémon? It’s just plain weird.”

“I do not know,” replied Hanzo. “But I know that I do not like it. It is creepy.”

McCree only shuddered in response. Creepy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
